


sell out!

by quiekii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Music, Rivalry, musician - Freeform, record store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekii/pseuds/quiekii
Summary: record store owner kozume kenma is struggling with business, specifically because of a rival music store nearby. they have better prices, a modern look, but their only weakness: terrible service. the cashier is none other than the salty tsukishima kei, attractive but a complete dick. yet, business starts booming when kozume meets soon-to-be regular customer akaashi keiji, and they decide to form a band to attract more business. will they be successful? god only knows.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	sell out!

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.

kozume was busy dusting off the store counter, finally preparing for closing hours. he worked at an old record store, one you wouldn't think of walking into at first glance- especially when there's an even cheaper, nicer-looking record store just down the street. even still, most people don't own record players around here.

kozume was thinking of dropping the prices.

even with that, though, he didn't want to change the look of the store. it was like home to him- he loved the vintage style. and he knows his regulars did, too.

but most of them weren't able to come this season.

honestly, they were probably snowed in.

kozume leaned against the wall, sighing heavily.

maybe at least kuroo could make it? 

as kozume worried, an unfamiliar customer walked through the door. jet black hair, blue eyes that seemed to project the ocean. maybe he was too descriptive? kozume wouldn't know. he was already lost in the pretty boy's eyes.

but the customer stared back.

"mmm, what can i do for you?" the customer asked.

kozume regained focus, a blank expression altering his physical appearance. 

"that's my line." he smiled.

the customer giggled.

"i know. you okay though?" 

kozume nodded.

"just... lonely. anyway, how can i help?"

kozume slid over in front of the counter and motioned for the pretty customer to come.

of course, he did.

"unsure."

"mm, is there anything you had in mind?" kozume questioned.

the customer looks down and ponders for a brief moment.

"i own an old record player. i've never used it, and i'm not much of a music guy, but i'd like to finally put it to use after years." the customer turned to kozume. "any suggestions?"

kozume was hesitant, but nodded.

"you like emo music? maybe just odd music? edgy? we also have some oldies shit if you're interested."

the customer paused and looked over at the records on the wall.

"what'd you say about odd music? i'm intrigued. what genre exactly?"

apparently the customer knew what he was doing, despite putting up an act that he didn't.

"there's this guy i'm thinking you'll like, he usually makes micropop kinda music. he's my favorite artist."

the vinyls on the wall, clean to perfection, reflected the sun's rays and shined on the customer's dark hair.

"well from what i see, i like your style. so if he's your favorite artist i'd gladly take a listen."

kozume's heart skipped a beat.

"follow me then."

kozume walked over to the third isle, the customer silently following behind.

"jack stauber." the customer whispered, as kozume grabbed hold of a record.

"mm, yeah. this is my favorite album of his."

the customer grinned. "how much?" 

kozume hesitated.

"¥1500."

the customer looked at the back of the record.

"this says ¥2500-"

"mm, don't worry about it. i was thinking of lowering the prices anyway." kozume interrupted.

the customer looked at him for a brief moment, then smiled.

"thank you, uh-"

he looked at kozume's nametag.

"kozume-san"

the blonde boy couldn't help but smile.

"mm, to the counter, shall we?" he chuckled.

nodding, the customer followed his path.

paying forward, the customer suppressed a giggle.

kozume pretended he didn't notice and handed the customer his purchase.

"anything else here you might like?"

the customer stared at the wall in thought- turning back to kozume when he'd made up his mind.

"your number."

kozume grinned.

"at least give me your name first"

"only if you give me yours"

"you read my nametag, i thought?"

the customer laughs.

"akaashi. akaashi keiji."

akaashi- mm. it has a nice ring to it.

"mmm, kozume kenma."

akaashi smiled.

"how about that number now?"

kozume snickers and takes out a paper from his pocket. reaching for a pen on the counter, he rips the paper into a small strip. holding the pen with a tight grip, his hand flows to write a neat combination of numbers on the paper.

"you have very nice handwriting" akaashi states.

"thank you," kozume grins, sliding the paper over to akaashi. "i hope you like the songs. they're really good."

akaashi hesitates. 

"what's your favorite song from him?" 

kozume thinks for a second.

"either dog nightmare or my plea. that's just from that specific album, though. small world is my all-time favorite, but it's on hi-lo, a different album."

grinning, akaashi takes the paper.

"i'll have to check that album out too next time i come here."

kozume freezes.

"next time?"

akaashi nods and smiles.

"i like this place. it's more my style, i guess. the place down the street is too modern for me, and their music isn't great. they don't have some of the music that i like, and it's kind of upsetting."

kozume bites his lip.

"that's honestly nice to hear. most people prefer the other place."

akaashi sighs, adjusting his shoulders.

"because the people who go there don't have good taste."

kozume paused, and processed his words.

"mm. i never considered that."

kozume looked akaashi up and down, taking note of his style. 

yeah, he seems like the type to walk into an older looking store over the other.

he's also very pretty as well.

"anyway, i've got to make my leave. so, i'll see you later, kozume-san." akaashi grinned and walked off, the record in his hand.

kozume sighed and smiled, cupping his own cheek.

"yeah, see ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUE THE OVERDRAMAYIC FINGER GUNS PEW PEW PEW PEPWPEPPWPWP PEW
> 
> haha akaken brainrot go brrr
> 
> pls i love them. i had a weird thought today of like opossum kenma and raccoon akaashi HDFHHFDHSSD
> 
> but so like. vintage/grunge akaken who listen to jack stauber together PLSS??? i may have just projected myself onto them tho bc jack stauber <33 and like, kenma's favorite songs r my favorite songs so
> 
> um n e ways KSKSKDJJXDK enjoy <333


End file.
